


kasaysayan

by aliparo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Filipino/English, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Sunsets, Tagalog, Walking, intramuros, kalesa, manila, manila bay, philippines, rizal park, soft, taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliparo/pseuds/aliparo
Summary: "Sino bang unang nahulog, by the way?" napatanong ito. "Between us? Ikaw ba o ako?""Kailan mo ba na-realize na gusto mo ko, Miya?""Hmmm.." Maingay talaga siya mag-isip. "Siguro... nung unang beses na tinawag mo 'kong Atsumu?"Isang munting akda na ang tagpo ay makasaysayan para sa Pilipinas pero ang usapan nina Atsumu at Kiyoomi ay tungkol naman sa sarili nilang nakaraan.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	kasaysayan

**Author's Note:**

> hindi ko inakala na taglish magiging una kong ao3 fic pero ??? nararapat naman siguro kasi para 'to sa hq filo week ??? triny ko siyang i-drawing pero di kinaya ng kung ano mang skills meron ako HEHE so sinulat ko nalang :DD NA-SUBMIT KO NA RIN LAHAT NG REQS KO PARA SA FIRST SEM KAYA WOOOHHHH CELEBRATION WITH SAKUATSU ! <3 ok yun lang naman. sana magustuhan niyo ?? mwa :D

“UY! ANG GANDA NUN!” Sabay turo ni Bokuto sa kung anong bagay sa likod ni Sakusa. Baka statue ulit.

“Omi-omi! Tignan mo naman,” sabi nito nang may pa-pout pa, “Minsan lang tayo makapunta rito.”

Dito naman sumingit sa usapan si Atsumu, na katabi ni Sakusa. “Ang ingay mo naman kasi, Bokkun. Alam mo naman si Omi.”

Napakunot ng noo si Sakusa at his last remark pero wala nang sinabi. Liningon nalang niya yung tinuturo ni Bokuto kanina tas sinabing, “Ayan. Tapos.”

“Napaka-unenthusiastic mo!” Akala mo galit pero sa sumunod na segundo may tinuturo nang iba ulit.

Si Hinata unang nag-suggest na mag-Intramuros silang apat and, by the time na binuksan na ni Sakusa yung group chat (nainis na siya sa notifs), planado na. Hindi rin naman siya makatanggi; oo, cold siya pero mga kaibigan pa rin naman niya ‘yun, eh. So, here we are.

Sa kalesang sinasakyan nila, ang magakatabi sina Bokuto at Hinata tapos nasa kabilang side naman si Sakusa at si Atsumu. Ipo-point out ni Bokuto kung anong magandang makikita niya tas taga-react naman si Hinata.

“Hala! Tignan mo ‘yun!”

“Ang ganda nga, Bokuto-san!”

Ganun.

Si Atsumu naman, minsan kapag may ituturo sa kanya yung mga kaharap niya, hindi na niya lilingunin. Kukunin nalang niya telepono niya tas magseselfie na kita yung nasa likuran niya. Kuntento na si Sakusa na tignan yung nasa likuran nina Bokuto at Hinata.

“Omi.” Agad siyang napaharap sa katabi niya. Ibang tono.

Tinaasan niya ng kilay si Atsumu, na napansin niyang lumapit sa kanya. Softly, “Ayos ka lang?”

Buti may mask si Sakusa or else nahalata na siguro yung pagpula ng kanyang mukha. Tangina nito, naisip niya. ‘Di pa siya nasanay.

He nods his head once in response tapos dali-dali nang binalik ang tingin sa labas, away from Atsumu. Pero mali siya kung inakala niyang sa tanong na ‘yun matatapos ang pagpansin sa kanya ni Atsumu -- hindi. Naramdaman niya yung braso nito sa likod niya, hindi naman sa nakaakbay sa kanya pero nandoon. Mas malapit pa nga siya, para umabot sa kabilang side ni Sakusa yung kamay niya.

Tinignan niya ito na parang nagtatanong ng, ‘Anong ginagawa mo, gago?’ Nginitian lang siya pabalik. Buti busy pa rin sina Bokuto at Hinata sa mga nakikita nila o baka mahalata sila.

Dalawang buwan na since sinagot ni Sakusa si Atsumu, at dalawang buwan na rin nila tinatago ang relasyon nila mula sa ibang miyembro ng Black Jackals.

Lingering gazes, pasahan ng tubig, mas madalas na pag-compliment sa paglaro ng isa, sabay na pag-alis pagkatapos ng practice -- isang beses nga, nagkapalit sila ng jersey na dinala pero buti walang nakapansin.

Hindi naman kasi sa ikinahihiya nila yung relasyon nila (klinaro nila ‘to sa isa’t isa) pero hindi palang sila handa sa mga magiging reaksyon ng teammates nila. Mas komportable sila being in their own little world, kung saan silang dalawa lang ang naroroon, aware of each other’s everything while everything and everyone else was unaware of them.

In public, idadaan nalang nila yung pagpapakita nila ng pagmamahal para sa isa’t isa through their small actions; that had been enough for them, and they even think that it always will be.

Enough.

Nagpatuloy ang kalesa ride nila sa Intramuros nang nakalagay sa likod ni Sakusa ang braso ni Atsumu. Kung napansin man ng dalawa nilang kasama, wala silang sinabi. Nung natapos na, hinila agad ni Bokuto si Hinata palayo at pasigaw nalang niyang sinabi na ‘oras na para sa individual exploration’ bago tuluyan nang iniwan si Atsumu at si Sakusa.

Nang di na nila matanaw ang dalawa, nagsimulang maglakad si Atsumu. “San mo gusto pumunta, Omi? Date na tayo.”

Naglakad lang sila nang walang specific destination in mind. Nag-usap. Nag-picture.

“Ang photogenic mo masyado, Miya,” sinabi pa nga ni Sakusa isang beses habang tinitignan yung litrato niyang naka-pose katabi ng isang statue.

“Dapat lang, no,” sabi nito, “or else ‘di ako magiging karapatdapat na tumayo sa tabi mo.”

Napangiti si Sakusa roon. Oo, hindi naman masasabing gwapong-gwapo si Sakusa sa sarili niya, pero kada may maririnig siyang ganoon mula kay Atsumu… well, he basks in it.

“Send mo sakin mga pictures ko, ha,” paalala ni Atsumu nang naglakad na ulit sila.

“Bakit? Para ma-post mo sa Instagram?”  
“Tsaka para ako rin may kopya ng memories natin, you know?” Memories natin daw. Napapikit pa ng saglit si Sakusa roon.

Lumaki ngiti ni Atsumu. Hindi naman siya oblivious para hindi mapansin yung effect niya kay Sakusa, and he liked it. He liked knowing na siya lang yung nagpapakilig kay Sakusa ng ganoon; he liked seeing him smile because of him; he liked him.

And he liked how he likes him back.

“Sino bang unang nahulog, by the way?” napatanong ito. “Between us? Ikaw ba o ako?”

“Kailan mo ba na-realize na gusto mo ko, Miya?”

“Hmmm..” Maingay talaga siya mag-isip. “Siguro… nung unang beses na tinawag mo ‘kong Atsumu?”

Ok, flashback.

Natalo ng Adlers ang Black Jackals. Adlers were at match point and it was the final set. According to him, a setter dump would have been the better choice then, but he still tossed the ball to someone else, thinking that he would be able to score.

Eh, na-block.

That night, bumalik si Sakusa sa gym kasi nakalimutan niya inuman niya, and he was surprised to find Atsumu still practicing. He wasn’t sure kung madalas ba ‘to nangyayari kasi hindi rin naman madalas makalimot ng gamit si Sakusa, but it had been hours since their post-match practice and here Atsumu was, practicing his serves.

“Late na, Miya.”

“If I had more service aces, baka nag-iba results ng match.”

“There’s no use dwelling on the past.”

“That’s why I’m practicing,” he answered, at halatang naiinip na siya kasi hindi siya makapag-serve habang may kumakausap sa kanya, “for the future.”

He had already gotten into position when Sakusa called out, “Atsumu.”

Habang naka-freeze si Atsumu non, tinuloy ni Sakusa yung pag-berate sa kanya. “Ano namang magagawa ng pag-improve ng serves mo kung magkakasakit ka naman sa kaka-overwork mo ng sarili mo?” Naiinis din si Sakusa, pero this is because he didn’t like seeing people forget their boundaries. “Tama na ‘yan. Maligo ka na.”  
It didn’t take long for Atsumu to relax and walk toward him, heading to the locker rooms. “Para kang nanay ko,” sabi nito, and Sakusa just rolled his eyes.

“Hihintayin kita,” sabi niya, “para sigurado akong di ka na babalik ulit para mag-practice until God knows when.”

“Ang bait mo naman, Omi,” he teased as he took off his shirt.

Silence passed between them for a moment bago ulit nagtanong si Sakusa, “Nag-dinner ka na ba?”

“Ano sa tingin mo?”

“Hindi,” sagot naman nito. “Sabay na tayo?”

And that was how it went.

Back to the present.

“Kinilig ako nun, eh,” balik-tanaw niya, “tas tinanong mo pa ako kung gusto mong sabay tayo kumain. The start of it all…” napangiti siya habang inaalala niya ito tapos tumingin naman kay Sakusa, “Eh, ikaw? Kailan mo ba na-realize na gusto mo ‘ko?”

“High school.”

“‘Di ako naniniwala,” sabi agad nito, “Si Ushijima gusto mo nun, eh.”

“Fine, you got me,” he lets up, “Pero you should know na napapansin na kita since then.”

“Grabe, Omi, kung di mo pa ako mapansin noon sa lahat ng laro natin…”

“Hindi kasi ganun,” pagkaklaro niya, “I meant na I would find my eyes latching onto you and following you bago ko ma-realize yung nangyayari. Wala rin kasi si Wakatoshi noon.”

“Ah, so rebound?”

“Hindi naman sa ganon!” huling pilit niya before letting up, “Pero parang ganoon na nga.”

Tumawa naman dito si Atsumu. “So, kailan nga? When did you realize na ‘love’ na talaga nararamdaman mo para sakin?”

“Some months pagkatapos ko sumali ng Black Jackals.”

“Weh,” sambit ulit ni Atsumu, “Gusto mo lang akong unahan, eh.”

“I’m serious, Atsumu.” The use of his first name is effective enough to shut him up, just like the first time. “It was like training camp again, pero mas matagal. Araw-araw kitang nakikita and, with your new hair, you caught my eye even more. Naranasan ko rin paano ka maging teammate and… you grew on me, simple as that.”

“Buti sana kung tangkaran din kita,” singit nito nang pabulong, pero napangiti naman si Sakusa.

“You grew on me,” pagpapatuloy niya, “to the point na, isang gabi, naiwan akong mag-isa with my thoughts and feelings, and all I could think about was you.”

Unlike him, Atsumu didn’t have the advantage of having a mask to hide behind, kaya isang tingin palang ni Sakusa sa kanya ay nakita na nito yung pagpula ng mukha niya. As much of an effect does he have on Sakusa, that’s how much he’s affected by him too. Ika nga, a relationship is 50-50.

“The next time na naiwan akong mag-isa, I was under the stars.” ‘Di pa pala tapos magkwento si Sakusa. “I was still thinking about you but, more than that, I was thinking about how I wanted you to be there with me.”

“‘Di mo ba naisip na baka inisin lang kita?” sabi naman ni Atsumu, trying to calm himself down (kaya medyo nahihiya pa nga yung boses niya).

“Siyempre naisip ko ‘yun,” sagot naman ni Sakusa, “pero nung na-realize ko na that would be okay with me as long as it was you… ayon. Saka ko na rin na-realize na mahal kita.”

Again, silence ensues between them as they walk. Nang hindi nila namamalayan, nakarating na sila sa may Rizal Park Grounds. Ang galing nga, eh. Anyway, the silence between them was comfortable as both of them go over what the other had said.

After that time, Sakusa goes, “I win.”

“Panira ka ng mood, Omi,” Atsumu huffs, pero light-hearted naman. “Kung sino man nauna doesn’t matter anyway.”

“Ikaw ‘tong nagtanong…”

“I just wanted to know,” he says, “and what’s important now is that we love each other.”

“Corny mo, Miya.” Sakusa rolls his eyes but he doesn’t resist when Atsumu takes his hand into his.

Rubbing softly on the hand he held, Atsumu whispers, “You like me anyway.”

“God, Miya,” he goes, “Ikaw pa?”

Napangiti silang pareho at nagpatuloy sa kanilang paglalakad. With an unspoken agreement, nagtungo sila dun sa harap ng monument, kung san mas makikita nila sunset sa Manila Bay.

“Ang ganda naman dito.” Atsumu. “Pero mas maganda…”

“Ako?” pagtatapos ni Sakusa.

“Hindi,” he grins, proud na naloko niya siya. “Ako.”

“Tangina mo.”

“Photogenic, remember?”

“Sisirian ko ‘yang mukha mo, eh.”

“Kiss mo nalang habang nagppicture tayo,” suggest niya, “para di makita.”

“Kailangan pa bang magpicture para magkiss?” tanong ni Sakusa, an eyebrow raised, and Atsumu smirks at this.

“Suggestion lang naman,” sabi niya, “Kahit ano nama puwede sakin.” He meets Sakusa’s eyes. “Basta ikaw.”

At that, tumigil sila sa paglalakad at binitawan ni Sakusa ang kamay ni Atsumu. Humarap sila sa isa’t isa, Sakusa looking down at him because of the height difference. “Ikaw,” bulong nito na parang nagbabanta, and he takes a step closer. “Kanina ka pa.”

“Bakit?” tanong nito, pero smug naman dahil sa sagot na iniisip niya, “Pagod ka na ba, Omi?”

“Hindi,” tanggi nito agad, and he moves in for the kill but not before he goes, “Basta ikaw.”

Kapag tumitingin ka sa sunset, lalo na mula sa mga lugar tulad ng Manila Bay o Boracay o kung saan man na may tubig, mukhang bumababa ang araw at sinasalubong ito ng tubig hanggang tuluyan nang lamunin ng dagat ang malaking bola ng liwanag na ‘yon. Kung 2D siya, edi yung araw napunta sa dagat, pero masyado itong matindi at malakas para tuluyang mapuksa ng tubig ang ilaw at init nito; kaya ang araw ay mananatili lang sa tubig, nagpapainit at nagbibigay liwanag sa mga nasa ilalim ng dagat.

Ganun din sa pag-ibig.

Tuwing maghahalikan silang dalawa, ang araw ay bababa para salubungin ang dagat na naghihintay para sa kanya. With every kiss, it just becomes more clear to them how much they love each other, how much deeper their love goes, and it warms them inside. They are two separate beings, the sun and the sea, together in love; the sun lights the sea as the sea caresses the sun. This concept is scientifically incorrect, but when, too, has science ever accurately explained love?

They pull away, lips mirroring the smile on the other’s face. Kisses always brought Sakusa the satisfaction he always craved, and what made it so enjoyable for Atsumu was how it made him feel back all the love he has been giving. It worked perfectly for both of them.

Because it was with each other.

Babalik na ulit sana sila sa kanilang comfortable silence pero biglang may tumawag na pamilyar na boses. “Omi-omi! Tsum-tsum! Tapos na ba kayo?”

Sabay silang napatingin kina Bokuto at Hinata na tumatakbo papunta sa kanila, knowing smiles on their faces enough to tell them that they saw enough. “‘Di ko na tatanungin kung nag-enjoy kayo,” sabi nito nang makahabol na sila sa kanila.

“Kanina pa ba kayo andito, Shoyo-kun?” tanong ni Atsumu, ayaw pansinin si Bokuto.

“Ngayon-ngayon lang rin,” sagot naman nito, “pero nauna kayo.”

“Speaking of kayo!” simula ni Bokuto at dali-daling nagsabi si Sakusa ng, “We weren’t speaking about anything.”

“Omi-omi naman! KJ,” tampo nito, “Gusto ko lang naman malaman kailan pa naging kayo.”

“Ngayon lang,” sagot ni Atsumu pero napakunot ng noo ang dalawa.

“Edi ano yung mga napapansin namin kapag practice?” Bokuto.

“Tsaka yung sabay kayong umuwi?” Hinata. “Build-up lang lahat ng ‘yun?”

Nagtinginan sina Atsumu at Sakusa, mga mata tila tinatanong sa isa kung ano bang sasabihin sa kanila; pero, kung tutuusin naman, ok lang rin kay Atsumu kung alam ng iba.

Kaya si Sakusa ang nagsabi ng totoo. “Dalawang buwan na kami,” sabi niya, na pinanlakihan naman ng mata ni Atsumu. Hindi niya ineexpect na si Sakusa pa ang unang maglalakas-loob sa kanilang dalawa, pero wala naman siyang reklamo roon. Kung unang nagsalita si Sakusa edi ibig sabihin non, ok na rin sa kanya na malaman ng iba. Sa kaloob-looban nga niya, kinikilig pa siya, eh.

“May violent reactions ba kayo?” tanong ni Sakusa at agad namang humindi ang dalawa.

“Counted ba yung violently happy para sa inyong dalawa?” tanong ni Bokuto and that, combined with his genuinely shining eyes, was effective in making all of them smile. “O, ayan. ‘Di niyo na kailang itago samin, ha? Be yourselves! Be in love!”

“Pero kain muna tayo,” singit ni Hinata.

“Oo nga, hanap muna tayo ng makakainan,” at di na sila naghintay bago maglakad paalis, expecting na susunod nalang ang dalawa.

Atsumu meets Sakusa’s eyes again and, wordlessly, he offers him his hand. Sabi nga naman na ni Bokuto na hindi na nila kailangang itago.

So, simula noon, they didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> sana na-enjoy niyo 'yun HEHE di ako magaling magsulat pero sana na-get niyo yung concept HAHAHAHA nag-enjoy pa man din ako magsulat :0 kudos ata love language rito sa ao3 so if u liked it u know what to do!! yun lang naman HEHE merry christmas! ^_^


End file.
